Alea Jacta est
by Mandise
Summary: Je m'appelle Ennala Thompson. Je suis née et ai toujours vécu au Capitole. Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la Moisson pour d'inoubliables 76è Hunger Games. Mais je ne peux pas être sélectionnée, n'est-ce pas ? Pas le jour de mon anniversaire ? Le sort me sera forcément favorable. A moins que ... (ANCIENNEMENT JOUER POUR VIVRE )
1. Chapitre 1 : Elanna Thompson

**Prologue:**

Il est huit heures. A cette heure ci, un jour normal, je devrais encore être dans mon lit, endormie. Je ne me lève jamais avant dix heures du matin. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'a rien d'un jour normal. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la Moisson pour les 76è Hunger Games. Aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois en soixante seize ans, on n'élira pas de Tributs dans les Districts. Non. Cette fois, les Tributs seront comme moi. Ils viendront d'ici, du Capitole. La roue a donc bel et bien tourné.

La boule au ventre, je sors de mon lit. Sur ma table de chevet, une enveloppe rose fuschia portant mon nom : Ennala. D'un geste encore tout ensommeillé, je l'ouvre et reconnaît aussitôt l'écriture de mon père, cet éternel absent.

_« Ma petite fille chérie,_

_Je ne te verrai pas ce matin mais je voulais être le tout premier à te souhaiter un fantastique seizième anniversaire. Je suis certain qu'il sera absolument inoubliable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es née il y a déjà seize ans, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite ... »_

_Je m'arrête un instant, levant les yeux au ciel. Evidemment que le temps passe vite quand on n'est jamais à la maison. Je reprends donc ma lecture._

_« Je n'aurai pas le temps de te voir avant ce soir mais te promets que nous fêterons tout cela à mon retour._

_Plein de bisous.  
Papa._

PS : J'avais oublié que c'est la moisson aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas, le sort te sera bien évidemment favorable. »

Mon père dans toute sa splendeur. Mon père et son manque total de considération. Quant à la Moisson, j'avais presque réussi à l'oublier mais bien sûr je peux toujours compter sur mon père pour me rappeler un truc aussi désagréable. Merci papa et bon anniversaire moi même !

Après un bon chocolat chaud, je vais me noyer sous une douche brûlante et tente de me raisonner. D'après ce qui se murmure au Capitole depuis que les Rebelles ont envahi la ville et que l'annonce de ces inoubliables soixante-seizième jeux a été faite, plus nos parents ont été proches du président Snow plus notre nom aura de chance d'être tiré. Mes parents n'étaient pas exactement proches de Snow. D'après mes calculs mon nom ne se retrouvera que six fois dans la boule de verre. Certes c'est déjà beaucoup mais ça n'est pas non plus énorme. Statistiquement j'ai donc peut de chances d'être « l'heureuse élue ». Tant mieux. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter pleinement de mon anniversaire.

L'hymne officiel de Panem – qui a changé depuis que les rebelles se sont emparés du pouvoir- retentit dans de grands hauts-parleurs disposés un peu partout dans le Capitole. Une voix absolument insupportable en jaillit « Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs nous vous rappelons que la Moisson a lieu dans une demie heure et que la présence de tous est absolument obligatoire. »

Quoi ? Une demie-heure déjà ? Je sors à la hâte de ma douche, enfile une robe jaune pâle qui tombe au dessus du genou : étonnamment simple pour le Capitole mais elle me convient à moi et coiffe mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval haut placée sur ma tête. Pas de maquillage, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je me préparerai mieux pour ce soir.

Il me reste un quart d'heure pour me rendre à Aleysia, où auront lieu les Moissons pour notre Quartier. Etant donné sa vaste étendue, le Capitole a été divisé en Onze Quartiers. Chacun d'entre eux produira deux Tributs, soit un total de 22 tributs. C'est deux de moins que dans les jeux précédents.

Je grimpe dans le bus et me retrouve bientôt entourée de jeunes de mon âge : nul doute que nous nous rendons tous au même endroit. Je sens une main agripper la mienne et la dégage vivement avant de reconnaître Alana, ma meilleure amie, accompagnée de son frère. Je la salue d'un grand sourire. Au Capitole, l'usage est plutôt de faire preuve d'un maximum d'effusions. Très peu pour nous.

Je connais Alana depuis la maternelle et nos parents n'ont pas tardé à nous appeler « les Inséparables ». Alana et moi, nous nous comprenons sans avoir besoin de grands discours, nous avons une confiance aveugle l'une en l'autre et nous pourrions mourir pour sauver l'autre. Enfin, je pense. Quant à Nate, son frère, il a dix-huit ans et, si je suis honnête, je dois avouer que je ne le connais pas très bien. La seule chose que je peux dire c'est que ça fait un petit moment que j'ai un faible pour lui. Il faut dire que Nate a tout pour plaire. D'allure athlétique, brun aux yeux verts, étonnamment « normal » pour quelqu'un du Capitole, il est aussi extrêmement drôle et protecteur. L'homme parfait en quelque sorte.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Me demande-t-il alors.

Moi ? Euh … Je fête mon anniversaire. Et vous ?

Rien. Me répond Alana à la place de Nate, sans masquer un petit sourire complice.

Euh … Vous voulez venir manger à la maison ?

Ouais bien sûr ! »

Ô Dieu des Dieu ( si tu existes ) ! Nate a accepté de venir manger chez moi ! Bon, d'accord, ça ne veut rien dire vu que c'est mon anniversaire que sa soeur sera là et que mes parents seront ( peut-être ) là aussi mais quand même ! Nate Fray a accepté de venir chez moi ! Je pourrais presque faire une danse de la joie. Sauf que là tout de suite, ça n'est pas vraiment le moment. Sauf que là tout de suite, le bus s'est arrêté pile devant Aleysia. Juste à temps pour la Moisson. Avec un dernier regard pour Nate, nous lâchons tous les trois en coeur ce slogan que nous avons entendu si souvent dans notre enfance :

« Et que le sort vous soit toujours favorable »

Aucun d'entre nous n'ose parler de ce sentiment bizarre qui nous retourne l'estomac.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Moisson

___**A/N :Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je le retravaillerai sûrement par la suite mais, à l'heure actuelle, je travaille en restauration, ça me pompe pas mal de temps et d'énergie donc j'ai pas énormément de temps à consacrer à la relecture-correction-modification de ce chapitre, je préfère continuer l'histoire et y revenir plus tard.  
Je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages, ça me fait tellement plaisir et ça me pousse à continuer à écrire ! Merci merci merci !  
J'ai déjà écrit le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je pense qu'elle surprendra un tant soit peu. Elle décevra peut-être certains, nous verront bien. J'y apporterai mes justifications en temps et en heure.  
Je voulais m'excuser aussi si il y a des erreurs dans les termes : j'ai lu les Hunger Games en Anglais donc j'ai du mal avec les termes français ...  
Bref laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre...  
Et petit défi : essayez de savoir ce qu'il va se passer par la suite :p**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Moisson**

Les portes du bus s'ouvrent et, machinalement, nous suivons le flot de jeunes adolescents qui en descendent. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont avec leurs parents. Ceux d'Alanna se rendaient directement à Aleysia. Pas les miens. Ils m'attendront ce soir à la maison devant mon gâteau d'anniversaire.

Nous arrivons bientôt dans un grand espace où, derrière de petits bureaux, les Pacificateurs semblent prendre nos identités. C'est étrange, j'ai regardé les Hunger Games depuis que je suis toute petite mais je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais vu ça. Nous sommes une floppée – je ne saurais pas dire combien exactement- de jeunes tous parqués comme des animaux, à la queue leu leu derrière ces bureaux. Certains d'entre nous semblent tellement petits, tellement fragiles. A ma droite, une petite fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux roses ramassés en couettes semble totalement perdue. De grosses larmes coulent sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se fait bousculer de tout côté. Elle me fait de la peine. J'attrape sa main et Alanna saisit l'autre main.

«- Viens avec nous, ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui dis-je d'un ton que je veux courageux.

Mais tout au fond de moi, je sens mon estomac jouer les contorsionnistes.

Peut-être suis-je un peu naïve mais j'ai toujours cru que les Hunger Games étaient quand même « humains ». Je veux dire, on chouchoute les Tributs, on les maquille, les prépare, on les interviewe, on leur offre le luxe d'un merveilleux appartement. Mais là, dans cette file, je me rends compte que nous ne sommes que des numéros, pas même des êtres humains. Vient notre tour et celui de la petite fille aux cheveux roses. Comme tous les autres, elle tend son bras. La piqûre lui arrache un petit cri et un sanglot.

« Nom, lui demande la Pacificatrice.

- L...Lyvia. Lyvia Ö..Örst.

- Tu peux y aller. »

La petite fille nous attend juste derrière le bureau. Alanna la rejoint. Je tends mon bras. La piqûre. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est atrocement douloureux mais ça n'est pas non plus vraiment agréable. Je balbutie un misérable « Elanna Thompson » et la femme me laisse passer. Je reprends la main de la petite Lyvia et l'accompagne jusqu'à la section des douze ans. En chemin, Lyvia m'apprend qu'elle vient tout juste d'avoir douze ans, la semaine précédente. Nous soupirons toutes ensemble et je songe soudain que c'est injuste. A une semaine près, Lyvia n'aurait même pas du être là.

Quand Lyvia a pris sa place parmi son groupe d'âge, nous nous dirigeons vers le nôtre. En chemin, j'aperçois Nate qui me sourit. Je souris aussi et ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce garçon est juste le plus beau garçon au monde. Une fois encore, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu faire la danse de la joie. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas le jour de la Moisson. Sur un dernier regard pour Nate je rejoins Alanna qui, tout sourire, m'attend un peu plus loin. Je lui prends la main et « les Inséparables » comme on nous appelle, rejoignent le groupe des seize ans. En attendant que la cérémonie ne débute, Alanna et moi parlons de tout et de rien, de l'école, de ma fête d'anniversaire et du cadeau qu'Alanna ne m'a pas encore acheté – comme si c'était grave ! Soudain, alors que je jette un énième regard à la dérobée en direction de Nate, j'entends Alanna me souffler :

« Tu devrais le lui dire, tu sais.

- Dire quoi ?

- Qu'il te plaît.

- A qui ça ? Je demande avec une infinie stupidité

- Nate espèce d'idiote ! Tu devrais dire à Nate qu'il te plaît. »

Je ne réponds pas mais réfléchis à tout cela. Après tout, Alanna doit avoir raison. Si je suis honnête, Alanna a SOUVENT raison. Peut-être que oui, que je devrais être honnête. Peut-être que je pourrais lui plaire, qui sait ? Après tout on peut toujours espérer.

C'est décidé, ce soir, après le repas, je parlerai à Nate Fray « et que le sort me soit toujours favorable ».

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil vers Lyvia. Elle semble si petite, si fragile et si seule. C'est triste, me dis-je. Et je réalise soudain que, si Alanna et Nate n'avaient pas été là, moi aussi j'aurais été toute seule. Pas de famille pour m'accompagner. Quant aux amis, si je suis tout à fait honnête, je n'en ai pas beaucoup. J'ai Alanna et ça me suffit bien. Ici, au Capitole, des enfants comme Lyvia, comme moi, des enfants dont les parents ne sont pas présents, pour des raisons diverses et variées, il y en a légion. Depuis la victoire des Rebelles, le Capitole a signé des accords : les Rebelles nous laissent plus ou moins mener le genre de vie aisée que nous avions à condition que nos parents s'engagent à travailler dur en semaine. Autant dire que les miens n'ont pas attendu l'ère de la révolution pour se plonger corps et âme dans le travail et oublier jusqu'à mon existence.

Soudain, les hauts-parleurs se mettent à beugler, jouant le nouvel hymne de Panem. L'hymne des Rebelles. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds sort du Palais de Justice. C'est une belle femme, d'après ce que j'en vois de ma place – autant dire, vu ma taille, que peu de choses -. Certes, ça n'est pas exactement ce que le Capitole appellerait une beauté : elle est bien trop « simple », trop « normale » et trop peu refaite pour le Capitole mais elle est assez jolie. J'ai vécu au Capitole toute ma vie. Jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, j'ai été vêtue « à la mode du Capitole » : vêtements étranges aux couleurs affriolantes, maquillage exubérant, cheveux colorés dans des couleurs aussi loufoques qu'improbables ( je suis passée par le rose bonbon, le orange, le bleu et le doré ). Et puis à quatorze ans, toute ces artifices ont fini par m'exaspérer, c'était trop superficiel, trop peu naturel. Alors j'ai laissé tombé les colorations impossibles et suis revenue à ma couleur de cheveux originale : un roux cuivré, ai laissé tomber toute forme de maquillage et ai opté pour des vêtements bien plus simples ( souvent faits mains car il est impossible de les trouver au Capitole ) : on se moquait souvent de moi à l'école en m'appelant « la fille des Districts ». Ca ne me faisait rien. Ca ne me faisait _plus_ rien.

L'escorte sur la scène, est un mélange détonnant entre les gens « normaux » ( si on peut dire ) du Capitole et moi. Pas de couleur de cheveux ou de peau absolument fantastique mais un maquillage assez outrancier et des vêtements tout aussi originaux.

Finalement, dans toute cette assemblée, celle qui détonne le plus, c'est moi. Et dire que je comptais passer inaperçue. C'est raté. Je regarde encore une fois Lyvia et ses cheveux roses. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir un physique aussi improbable ici. C'est le cas de 99% de la population ici. Alanna et moi étant les exceptions.

L'hymne retentit à nouveau et, à leur tour, les dirigeants du Quartier Trois, le nôtre, sortent du Palais de Justice. Vient d'abord Edrik Stanley : il vient du District Treize, celui que tout le monde croyait dévasté, abandonné ; celui où s'est jouée la révolution. Ensuite, c'est Anika Bran, une vraie Capitolienne, du moins physiquement car tout le monde sait que sinon, elle a toujours soutenu la Rébellion. Physiquement, Anika aurait pu être une belle femme, elle doit l'être d'ailleurs sous sa couche de maquillage qui lui rend la peau bleu ciel, sous sa perruque – car je suppose que c'en est une, j'espère pour elle- rouge flamboyant, sous ses lentilles de contacts aussi rouge que ses yeux. Oui derrière tous ces artifices aussi laids qu'inutile, on distingue des traits fins ce qui me fait penser qu'elle doit être une belle femme. Je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais vraiment. Pas que ça m'intéresse d'ailleurs. J'apprécie Anika Bran cependant, malgré son aspect de Capitolienne jusqu'au bout des ongles, c'est une femme très intelligente, elle comprend nos inquiétudes et parvient à les concilier avec les attentes des Rebelles. Je suppose que c'est à elle que nous devons d'avoir conservé notre train de vie. Je crois me rappeler que ma mère m'a raconté au cours d'un repas avoir été amie avec Anika du temps où elles allaient encore à l'école. Je souris à cette évocation et m'imagine sans problème les deux ensemble. De ce que je vois d'Anika Bran et de sa présence imposante , ma mère et elles sont EXACTEMENT pareil.

«- Mes chers amis, bienvenue, bienvenue aux soixante-seizième et derniers Hunger Games » claironne la voix suraïgue de notre escorte. « Je m'appelle Illïè Solel et aurai la chance d'être votre escorte pour ces jeux. »

Vu son petit nez plissé et son air quelque peu dégoûté, je songe qu'elle ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire : elle ne considère pas du tout cela comme une chance. Tant mieux, parce que vu sa voix insupportable, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une chance pour nous non plus. Visiblement Alanna pense la même chose car je la sens bientôt m'envoyer un petit coup de coude et étouffer un petit rire. J'étouffe le mien aussi et regarde en direction de Lyvia qui m'adresse un sourire un peu plus assuré, puis, mes yeux se posent plus loin, sur Nate et ses amis qui, visiblement, ont eu la même idée que nous et se cachent à peine pour ricaner. Décidément, Illiè Solel ne fait pas vraiment l'unanimité ici.

« - Avant de tirer au sort les noms de nos chanceux Tributs, je vous propose de regarder ce petit film créé exceptionnellement pour ces nouveaux jeux. »

« - Formidable, un nouveau film, on n'arrête plus le progrès ! » Je lance à une Alanna qui explose de rire, attirant sur nous quantités de regards mi-intrigués mi-réprobateurs. Je vois le regard d'Anika se poser sur nous. Je rougis. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Illiè Solel se racle fortement la gorge avant de lancer le petit film qui va lancer ces nouveaux jeux. Les années précédentes, le film avait toujours été le même : il racontait comment la Rébellion avait été mâtée et comment, pour garantir leur loyauté, les Districts devaient chacun fournir deux Tributs, un garçon et une fille, qui prendraient part dans les Hunger Games. Mais pour cette nouvelle session, les règles ont changé, les rôles se sont inversés.

_Pendant soixante-quinze ans, le Capitole a tenté de briser les Districts de Panem, les forçant à vivre dans la misère. Pendant soixante-quinze longues années, il les a forcé à offrir leurs enfants comme sacrifices, les envoyant à une mort certaine. Mais les peuples ont décidé de se lever, de protester.  
Pour se souvenir que plus jamais Panem n'acceptera autant de cruauté, pour attester que nul ne mérite un sort aussi funeste, le nouveau gouvernement de Panem a jugé d'offrir une dernière session de ces Hunger Games. Cette fois, ce seront les enfants du peuple qui, si longtemps a opprimé les Districts, qui seront jetés dans l'arène. Pour la dernière fois. En souvenirs des 1702 enfants sacrifiés à ces jeux._

Pendant que la voix-off nous débite ce discours, des images des combats, des images de corps calcinés, d'enfants étendus sur le sol, le visage sanglant mais aussi de certains Tributs, les plus jeunes qu'ils aient pu trouver défilent sous nos yeux. Un frisson me parcourt. Pour deux raisons.

La première, c'est que ces images me font froid dans le dos. A leur vue, je suis prise d'une forte nausée. Ces enfants, ces jeunes gens ont mon âge, ç'aurait pu être moi. La dernière image est celle d'une petite fille aux tresses blondes. Je la reconnais comme Primrose Everdeen, la petite soeur du Geai Moqueur. Qui est morte dans des circonstances troubles. Qui n'avait que deux ans de moins que moi.

La seconde raison est que l'idée de n'être là que par esprit de vengeance envers ce que nos aînés, nos parents, ont fait m'horripile. C'est terriblement injuste. Nous ne sommes pas responsables de cela. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Je me mets à trembler de façon involontaire, incontrôlée. Je sens la main d'Alanna agripper la mienne autant pour me rassurer que pour se rassurer elle même. Et je comprends que derrière sa façade, cette volonté de faire croire qu'elle est une dur à cuire et qu'elle n'a pas peur, elle est, comme moi, terrorisée.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas la scène. Devant nous, les portes du Palais de Justice s'ouvrent à nouveau et nous observons trois individus bien familiers s'avancer vers nous. En premier vient Gale Hawthorne, le cousin de Katniss Everdeen. On ne l'a vu que rarement. C'est un très beau jeune homme mais son visage semble horriblement marqué par son passé. Son regard est froid, dur, intransigeant. Il parcourt la foule des yeux mais nous avons l'impression qu'il ne nous voit pas vraiment. En tout cas, je suis certaine qu'il ne nous voit pas comme des êtres vivants, pas comme des gens avec un coeur, des sentiments … Je sens que pour lui, nous ne sommes que des enfants d'assassins, des meurtriers nous même et une voix au fond de moi meurt d'envie de lui hurler « regarde moi ! Regarde moi ! Je suis comme toi ! Je n'ai jamais tué personne, je ne tuerai jamais personne ! ». Mais il ne me croirait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est le célébrissime Peeta Mellark qui le suit de près. Ma première pensée, ô combien stupide, est de me dire qu'il est bien plus beau en vrai. Lui semble terriblement mal à l'aise. Et triste. Peeta m'a toujours fait de la peine, il a toujours eu une raison d'être triste et ce regard ne l'a pas quitté. Pendant un temps je n'ai pas cru à l'histoire des « Amants Maudits ». Je continue d'ailleurs à penser qu'à l'époque ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ca n'était qu'un coup de pub. Un charmant coup de pub cela étant dit. Mais lui me faisait de la peine. Pourtant, en voyant la façon dont il regarde Katniss Everdeen juste à côté de lui, je me dis qu'il est impossible de simuler un tel flot de sentiments. Ils ne s'aimaient peut-être pas à l'époque mais ils s'aiment aujourd'hui, c'est indéniable. Je pense à Nate. Me regardera-t-il un jour comme cela ?

Près de Peeta, le Geai Moqueur a un regard vide. Elle est là, sans être là. Et pourtant, sa seule présence a rendu la foule entière silencieuse. Elle est à la fois la jeune fille qui a enflammé les foules, gagné les Hunger Games et vaincu le Capitole. Elle est le symbole de l'espoir et de l'amour autant que de la Révolte. Elle est fascinante autant qu'intimidante. Elle est Katniss Everdeen. Elle est la Fille du Feu. Elle est l' inattaquable Geai Moqueur.

Dans le silence pesant et sous la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juin, la vie entière du Quartier semble s'être arrêtée, comme figée dans le ce moment historique : la seule et unique Moisson du Capitole. Soudain après un long moment d'immobilité totale, notre escorte, Iliè, semble reprendre ses esprits. Sa voix horripilante reprend d'un ton enjoué :

«- Et maintenant, voici venue l'heure de choisir le courageuse jeune fille et le brave jeune homme qui représenteront le Quartier Trois dans ces soixante-seizième Hunger Games. Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Comme d'habitude : les dames d'abord. »

Je hais sa voix. Je hais son ton enjoué. Peut-être qu'elle est gentille, hein – même si quelque chose dans son attitude me fait en douter, fortement- mais là, maintenant, de suite, je pourrais l'étrangler sur place. Les dames d'abord. Super. Génial. Pour une fois j'aurais été ravie qu'on oublie la galanterie et qu'on tire au sort le nom du garçon qui représentera notre Quartier. Histoire d'être sûre que ce ne sera pas Nate. Je sens la main d'Alanna devenir moite contre la mienne. Ses doigts se crispent autour des miens et son souffle se fait court. Je suis étonnamment calme : ça ne peut pas être moi. C'est impossible. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Personne n'est tiré au sort le jour de son anniversaire. Ca ne s'est jamais vu. Et puis, de toute manière mon nom n'est là dedans que six fois, c'est presque rien.

Lyvia tourne la tête dans ma direction, je la voix me montrer quelque chose avec ses mains et secoue la tête pour lui faire savoir que je ne comprends pas. Elle point le doigt dans sa direction puis me montre trois fois dix doigts. Et je comprends. Son nom à elle est là dedans trente fois. Et elle n'a que douze ans. Douze ans et une semaine.

Trente fois. C'est énorme. Ca me paraît insurmontable. Comment son nom peut-il être là dedans TRENTE fois ? Et soudain je comprends que ses parents étaient soit des Gamemaker … ou des membres du gouvernement. Je soupire. Une larme coule sur ma joue. C'est injuste.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas Lyvia tendit qu'Iliè prend un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense. J'entends Alanna murmurer « allez ». Et la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser est « pas Alanna. Pas Lyvia. Pas Alanna, s'il vous plaît, pas Alanna. Pas Lyvia. Pas Alanna. Pas Lyvia. Pas Ala... »

Et soudain le nom retentit dans les haut-parleurs, se répercute contre les bâtiments autour de nous.

_« Ennala Thompson »._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Volontaire(s)

**A/N : Salut tout le monde !  
Je sais que j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps pour poster ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée. Sincèrement. J'ai repris mes études et comment dire c'est assez compliqué de tout suivre. Entre l'écriture de cette fanfic et la traduction de Bound to him ... "I'm pretty busy"...**

Mais voici le chapitre 3 ! Il est assez court Je sais c'est pas drôle et tout, seulement ... Je voulais que ça se termine ainsi. Alors oui, j'aurais pu ajouter des descriptions, des pensées perso ou je ne sais quoi ... Mais bon... A l'heure qu'il est, le chapitre me convient comme tel.

Alors, vous voulez me faire un grand plaisir ( dîtes ouuuuuiii ! ) ? Lisez ce chapitre, commentez le et surtout ... Et si vous deviniez ce qu'il se passe après ( surtout par rapport à la dernière phrase ! )

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ennala Thompson

J'ai du mal entendre. Non, en fait, _j'ai_ mal entendu. C'est vrai aussi, quelle idée de ne pas être attentive à ce qui se passait devant moi Du coup, je n'ai pas entendu. C'est malin ! J'attends donc qu'une fille – celle dont on a vraiment prononcé le nom- sorte de nos rangs. Rien. Personne ne bouge, pas même un petit doigt. Pas un seul mouvement. Mais que fabrique-t-elle, cette fille que l'on vient d'appeler ?!

Ennala ?

La voix stridente d'Illie me brise les tympans. Non mais sérieusement ? Est-elle obligée de parler de cette façon suraiguë ? Sans blague, je suis persuadée que personne, j'ai bien dit absolument _personne_ ne peut avoir une voix aussi insupportable naturellement … Elle doit donc le faire exprès !

Mais vraiment, je dois avoir un problème d'audition. Elle a bien dit Alannah, n'est-ce pas ? D'un autre côté, elle ne peut pas _non plus_ avoir dit Alannah. C'est simple, c'est tout bonnement impossible : il y a _au moins_ un million de raisons qui s'y opposent. En premier lieu, nous sommes inséparables donc elle ne peut pas être notre Tribut puisqu'on ne peut pas être l'une sans l'autre et qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule fille Tribut … Ensuite, parce que nous fêtons mes seize ans ce soir, c'est prévu ainsi, pas le choix. Et puis aussi parce que s'ils ont appelé Alannah, ça veut dire que je vais devoir me porter volontaire pour elle... et j'avoue que l'idée ne m'emballe pas spécialement.

Pourtant, c'est moi qu'Alannah regarde avec un air choqué qui lui déforme horriblement le visage. C'est elle qui est prête à pleurer. C'est sa main qui a lâché la mienne et me pousse doucement dans le dos. Et je comprends alors que c'est moi qui ai été appelée. Pas une autre fille. Ni Alannah. Moi.

L'espace d'un tout petit instant, une micro seconde, je songe égoïstement que j'aurais préféré que ce soit elle. La pensée me fait horreur, c'est vrai, mais elle a le mérite d'être honnête.

Je ne sais pas trop comment j'arrive jusqu'à l'estrade où m'attend Illië. Ni comment j'y monte. Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que bientôt, la voix d'Alannah va retentir. Elle criera « je suis volontaire » et le fera pour me sauver. Et moi, je la perdrai.

C'est pourtant un accord tacite entre elle et moi. Ca fait partie du pacte qui nous lie, ce pacte qui date du bac à sable quand, naïvement, nous pensions que rien ne pourrait jamais nous arriver.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, voici donc notre premier tribut. Félicitations ! »

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai bien trop peur de me mettre à hurler de façon tout à fait hystérique si j'ouvre la bouche. Là bas, à l'autre bout de l'estrade, Katniss, Peeta et Anika me regardent d'un air désolé. Gale Hawthorne, lui, ne daigne même pas croiser mon regard. Je le déteste. Il pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous ? Que nous sommes des êtres méprisables, des microbes prêts à le contaminer ? Des monstres ? Mais dans cette situation précise : qui est le monstre qui est l'humain ? Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire « qu'être humain » ? Peut-être au fond, avons nous tous un côté bestial en nous ? Mais lui ne verra jamais cela. Je sens que j'hyperventile. Me forçant à prendre une grande inspiration, je ne cesse de me répéter que « c'est impossible. Absolument impossible. Ridicule. Je n'ai pas fêté mon anniversaire. Et en plus, mes parents ne sauront même pas où je suis ! »

Mes parents.

Je leur en veux autant que je souffre de leur absence. Ils auraient du être là. Ils auraient du savoir que c'était important.

Mon regard erre sans but sur la foule qui s'étend face à moi. Soudain mes yeux se posent sur Nate. Il semble me souffler quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Et tout à coup, avisant l'escorte penchée sur le col contenant le nom de ses garçons, je comprends : Nate se porte volontaire. Il se porte volontaire pour que je ne sois pas seule. Je sais que je devrais détester cette idée mais, égoïstement – tout aussi égoïstement que j'aurais voulu voir Alannah à ma place- sa présence me réconforte.

« L... Lüka V... Vickon... Vickonzgsky ? Oh, et puis peu importe ! Luka QuelqueChose ! » braîlle Illië. Son manque total de considération me sidère. Je crois que si je n'avais pas été aussi choquée par ma nomination, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu m'empêcher de faire une critique cinglante. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment.

Un petit garçon au regard terrifié sort du groupe des douze ans. Il semble si petit avec ses cheveux courts d'un bleu nuit tout à fait Capitolien et artificiel mais qui, néanmoins, lui va assez bien. Son visage, encore rond, est criblé de tâches de rousseur et atteste de sa juvénilité. Illië passe une main dans ses cheveux et plaque un sourire enjoué -l'est-il vraiment ?- sur son visage fardé. La foule, elle, ne peut réprimer un frisson en voyant le petit s'avancer. Je me demande s'ils ont tremblé ainsi pour moi.

Mais au fond, qu'importe ?!

Je sais, moi, qu'_il_ ne sera pas notre Tribut. Ce n'est pas lui qui sera sur l'estrade à mes côtés.  
Ce sera Nate.

Le gamin est à mi-chemin quand une voix retentit :

_- Je suis volontaire !_


End file.
